kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Combo Cannon
|ability=Bomb (from cannonballs (Kirby Super Star Ultra) and bombs) Yo-Yo (from cannonballs (Kirby Super Star)}} Main Cannon No. 2 (also known as the Combo Cannon) is the main gun of Battleship Halberd, Meta Knight's personal airship. It is a cannon located on the topside of the Halberd, usually near the front (although in Kirby: Squeak Squad, it is on the second-highest level of the ship). Its name suggests another cannon of its firepower elsewhere on the ship; later designs of Halberd feature a very long cannon, the largest on the ship, on its bow - this is presumably Main Cannon No. 1. This weapon goes by several English names: *It is named "Combo Cannon" in The Arena of the original Kirby Super Star and its trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *It is also called the "twin cannon" in the English version of Kirby Super Star and renamed "Main Cannon #2" in the rewritten script and "Main Cannon No. 2" as a boss in Kirby Super Star Ultra. *It is called the "Gravity Disruptor" in the English dub of the anime. *Its Japanese name is usually rendered 2連主砲, which means "Main Gun 2," although it also goes by Combo Cannon. Games ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra It is an elaborate double-barreled gun turret that fires cannonballs from its main (upper) barrel and lasers from its smaller (lower) barrel. In Kirby Super Star, Kirby can stand under the main barrel and attack without taking damage, but in Kirby Super Star Ultra, the protrusion from the barrel damages him, making this boss slightly harder to defeat. This smaller barrel can be destroyed separately from the main assembly to keep it from shooting any more lasers. It has a mechanical arm that will try to grab and throw Kirby, drop bombs on him, or try to hold him in front of the firing laser. Every other time it prepares to fire its laser, a platform will rise under Kirby to try to move him into the way of the blast, although this was changed to a low-health reaction in Kirby Super Star Ultra. When it was first destroyed, it exploded and shattered pieces of bent metal everywhere, with a strong enough force to destroy most of the top of the Halberd. Inhaling the large cannonballs and bombs dropped by the hand give Kirby Bomb (although the former inexplicably grants Yo-yo in the SNES version). ''Kirby's Epic Yarn The cannon has been turned into yarn along with the rest of the Halberd, and Kirby fights it now with the Starship. The cannon's arm is not present, and thus it no longer tries to grab Kirby or drop bombs on him. The top cannon shoots three large cannonballs in succession; the bottom cannon still fires the laser beam, which is now a lot wider than the ones of ''Kirby Super Star (Ultra). It is now made up of several strands of yarn. UFOs periodically enter the fray and fire lasers at Kirby. ''Kirby Fighters Deluxe The top part of Main Cannon No. 2 appears as an item in ''Kirby Fighters Deluxe, referred to as "Team Cannon." It can fire lasers of various sizes. If only one player is holding it, it will continuously shoot little electric shots. In 2 vs 2, it fires its classic blue laser. In 1 vs 3, if fires a more powerful yellow and purple laser. In the Super Smash Bros. series Main Cannon No. 2 appears as a stage hazard on the Halberd stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, as well as a trophy. It can shoots slow falling shells that cause devastating explosions but are easy to dodge, targets players using the laser cannon and the claw. It's referred to in both games as "Combo Cannon." This makes sense in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as Kirby Super Star Ultra hadn't come out at the time. However, why it is still called Combo Cannon in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS is unknown. Related Quotes Trivia *Main Cannon No. 2 is one of the few bosses to have no eyes. The others are Pix, Reactor, Lor Starcutter, Galactic Nova Nucleus, and Master Hand & Crazy Hand. *While the Meta Knight symbol was updated for ''Kirby Super Star Ultra, the original insignia that was on the side of the cannon in the SNES game is on Meta Knight's left pauldron in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Kirby's Return to Dream Land. *The part of Main Cannon No. 2 in Kirby Fighters Deluxe is the top cannon, which cannot fire lasers in other games. The bottom cannon, the one that does fire lasers, is not attached to the item. Gallery KSS_Main_Cannon_2_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KEY MC2.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' Lollipop Land Z Top.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' File:Cannon2 Z Top.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' File:Cannon3 Z.jpeg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' SSBU Combo Cannon.JPG|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Sprites Main Cannon #2 (Kirby Super Star).png|''Kirby Super Star'' es:Cañón Combinado it:Cannone Combo ja:2連主砲 Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Bomb Enemies Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Mechanical Enemies Category:Items Category:Power-ups Category:Yo-yo Enemies